Gone
by Sar-HPfan1
Summary: Beast Boy has been gone for a year where did he go and why? TT belong to Cartoon Network
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

He had been gone for a year now. He just disappeared one day. They didn't know when he had left he just disappeared. She remembered the last day with him before he was gone.

Flash Back

It was a rainy day and the Titans were stuck inside. No crime happened normally on rainy days. At least nothing they needed to get involved with. However, rainy days were the days the boys were more restless. Beast boy in particular would be restless. The boys played their video games like normal only it seemed like they were with more gusto. Starfire sat next to Robin and cheered him on in the game. Raven sat in silence on the other side of the couch reading. It was normal day so normal in fact Raven couldn't help but wonder what was about to go wrong.

Like magic her silent question was answered unknown to her. The doorbell rang signaling the mail was here. Raven stood up to go get it. When she opened the door the mail man smiled at her.

"Evening Ms. Raven."

"Hello Joe, only the one?"

"Yes that's all."

"Thanks Joe, see you tomorrow." Nodding his head he headed back over to the boat that brought him over. Going back upstairs she looked at the envelop, it was addressed to Mr. Garfield Mark Logan.

'Is this Beast Boy? I know his name is Garfield. So it could be his. I wonder what it's about it looks pretty beat up.' She walked into the room and everyone looked up to see what it was.

"It's a letter for Garfield Logan?" She looked to Beast Boy and he nodded got up and walked to her. Looking at the envelop his eyes widened. Taking a deep breath she could tell he was taking in the scent of the letter. He took the letter and left the room not even saying what was wrong. She could feel the fear and the pain he was in seeing the letter. It would be the last time she saw Beast Boy.

End Flash Back

It was a year to the day since Beast Boy left. He didn't leave a note saying where he went. He didn't tell them he was leaving. She never found out what was wrong with him. Each of the Titans changed little over the year. Star had gotten taller, however, not as much as Robin had. He was 6'2" to her 5'10". Cyborg aged in his human parts but other than that he stayed the same. He upgraded the tower in the last six months though. The tower will now not recognize Beast Boy as a member of the Teen Titans. In the hallway was a picture of the green Titan and under it a plaque that showed his birth date and what is assumed his death date. Every day Raven comes down to look at the picture for a few minutes.

"Why did you leave us? Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you or something anything." Raven would ask those questions every day hoping an answer would come to her. Nothing was ever answered and she was left to wonder. Today they were going on vacation for a little while. They would travel back to Tokyo to celebrate Robin or Nightwing as he was now known, relationship. Then off to Paris to celebrate Cyborg and Bee's relationship. Six months after Beast Boy left Bee joined the team as a replacement. They went to Paris on a mission and from there Cyborg and Bee's relationship blossomed.

Walking back to the common room Raven thought about Beast Boy. If he had never left what would have become of them? Would Cyborg and Bee still be together? When she entered the common room she saw all the bags. They were going to be gone for three months. The city had no crime in a while so Nightwing asked for the time off. It was granted and the Titans were off. The city had the number of Titans East and South if something were to happen either Kid Flash and Jinxs would be there or Speedy and Aqualad.

"Ready to go Raven?" Looking up to Nightwing she gave a slight smile and nodded. "Alright let's go, first stop Tokyo." Raven had changed a little bit too over the year. She had grown a little bit. Not just in height but she also filled out a little bit. She had curves now, and she was 5'8" in height. Getting into the plane she wished Beast Boy was there to keep her company. Somehow she no longer fit in with the Titans with them paired off like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The Titans were in their last month of vacation and decided they were going to spend it in Africa. Raven wanted to visit the Pyramids and just travel around the continent. It was a wonderful idea to Starfire so Robin agreed. Now they were driving through the desert looking for animals and villages to stay at. Raven was happy to be someplace she wanted to be at. She read about Africa and watch documentaries on Africa and the more she learned the more she felt. It was almost like she was getting closer to Beast Boy. She remembered the green boy told her he grew up here. In a small village outside a jungle, was his home. A small tree hut made to help his parents study the life here. It was an area unaffected by modern day tech. Once in a while people in trucks would come by but nothing modern stayed. She secretly hoped to find this village, she wanted to say good bye fully and the only way to do that was to say good bye to his childhood home.

"Oh Friend Raven look!" Raven looked up from the map to see a lush green jungle on the edge of the yellow savanna. "Raven tell me is this like what Beast Boy told you about?" Nodding her head yes Starfire squealed in delight. They all may get the chance to see Beast Boys home. However, the glee of seeing the jungle was short lived with shouts and explosions in the distance. Like the heroes they were they rushed to the disturbance. They reached a village that was being attacked by machine animals. The villagers were doing their best to fend off the creatures but couldn't quite manage it.

"I don't think they will all speak English so Raven just get rid of the robot animals and we'll find the English speaker when you're done." Nodding in agreement she did as she was told and got rid of the animals. The villagers cheered and rushed over to them. The whole village recognizing that they were American began to speak in English to them.

"Thank you, thank you." It was amazing sight a whole African village speaking English.

"Do you all speak English fluently?" One man step forward to be the spokesman of the village.

"Yes we all speak English well. Normally we speak in our native language of Swahili when we are alone. Please you must stay with us for tonight and for a couple nights. Our Chief is not here today and may not return for a couple days. He took the young chief to a council meeting in the other villages. He is training our new chief then he wants to return home. Please stay till he returns he will want to thank you." Looking to the others to see what they thought, he nodded in agreement with the young man.

"Yeah, we'll stay for a little while. We could use a break from driving for a while anyway. Where would you like us to stay? Other villages have had us in guest huts outside the village boarders we won't mind at all." The man merely laughed at the idea and turned to the other villagers.

"Hurry home and grab the blankets for the guests. Our chief will want them to stay in his hut by the jungle. Hurry now! Men bring the blankets to the hut; women make the feast for the night. Children back to your post of playing and keeping a look out for our chief." As soon as it was said everyone was off like a shot. A few minutes' later five men were outside a tree hut with blankets in their arms. The Titans looked at the hut in awe. It was huge and in the trees. Raven nearly broke down crying. It was just like the hut Beast Boy said he lived in. Could she be in his old home? She thought back to the now assumed dead teammate. He would be proud to hear someone was living in the old home.

"So we will stay here tonight? Are you sure you don't want us to stay outside the village?"

"Non-sense, I will hear nothing of it like our chief I will hear nothing of it. You saved the village from the strange metal animals. He will want to thank you personally for helping us. It is only natural that you stay here. We only ask that you join us all for your meals, and that you do not enter the chief's room." He pointed to a door that had faded green paint on it. Nodding in agreement the Titans set up for a short wait. After this they will head back to Alexandra, a four day drive away to go home to the tower.

They had been there for three days when they heard children screaming and laughing into the village. The Titans had really gotten into the swing of living here and help out all they could. Looking up from what they were doing they saw small children holding hands or running around a teenaged boy. He had to be a least three years younger than them so it would make him 17. The man who had been helping them since they got their came and explained to them what was going on.

"That is our young chief in training. He has returned, however I wonder were our chief is." Running to the young boy giving him a hug and shanking his hand he got the info he needed. He also told the boy about the four people who helped the village during a strange attack. The boy came over and thanked them before taking off at the sight of a girl. "That is his wife to be. When our Chief hands over the spear he will marry the girl and start a family."

"Why hasn't the current chief done that?" The man looked at Raven for a second then smiled.

"He wishes to go home. This is his home once but it is no longer his true home. He speaks of a girl back home. Oh that reminds me the young chief states that our chief will be back in a few days. He went to the city to get some news. He won't be long now." The Titans nodded in agreement. That was a good thing they wouldn't be able to stay longer than a week now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Two days later the Titans were awakened by the sound of explosions again. They groaned no understanding the random attacks on the village. This was the second one they were present for and were worried about leaving. Raven had almost convinced herself to stay here and fight them off herself. She liked it hear and could see staying here. Here she was close to whatever was left of Beast Boy. She knew now this was his home, she heard the Logan's mentioned often when someone passed the house. The explosions were intensified but cheers were also heard as the Titans raced back to the edge of the village.

As soon as they arrived at the edge they saw why the villagers were cheering. In the sky were 15 robot birds. They flew around trying to blast another bird out of the sky. It was amazing to watch the bird do summer slats, twists and dives in the air. It was like watching a dance it was so graceful. Soon all the robots were nothing but scrap metal on the ground. The bird dived towards the ground and landed. The Titans watched in awe as the bird transformed into a human being crouching low to the ground in dark blue jeans.

"NO WAY!" Cyborg was in shock and couldn't stop himself from yelling out. The man who had been explaining things to them for the last week ran past them shouting.

"The Chief is back. Glorious day the Chief is back." The man who was once a bird stood up he was tall, lean and green. Raven nearly died on the spot seeing the green skin. A little girl came bolting past Raven, shouting in Swahili. The man turned around and bent down to scoop and picked up the little girl. Speaking softly to her and nuzzling noes with her. The spokesman of the village stood next to the chief and spoke to him swiftly in their native language. The chief's happy smiling face turned to one of shock as he looked up and saw the four Titans.

Starfire yelled out in delight and hugged Nightwing's arm. With his free arm he waved dumbfounded to Beast Boy, and Cyborg shouted out his catch phrase and waved as well. Raven stood there not sure what to do. Soon she found herself moving forward in a slow walk, her walked then went to a jog, before she knew it she was running at him. Seeing the potential danger of being killed Beast Boy set the girl on the ground and told her to go back to her mother. She did without complaint having gotten what she wanted from the green man. He had just stood back up when he was knocked back to the ground, Raven on top of him crying into his bare chest.

"How could you leave us? How could you? We thought you were dead. You never contacted us said anything about leaving. You just got that letter and left, without a word. We were so worried about you, why?" He didn't answer her then he couldn't she was too upset. She had been hitting him why she asked him and now she collapsed crying again into his chest. Picking her up he looked at the others and offered a small smile.

"I suppose I have a few questions to answer?" They nodded to him. "Alright then let's go back to the hut. Adamila (add - a – mill – a) I'm sorry to ask but will you bring us dinner?" The young woman laughed at Beast Boy.

"Do you think I wouldn't? I've been making you and my nephew dinner for over a year now. When he marries that girl she will cook for him." The woman laughed as she walked off.

"Alright to my hut then, I think you've all been staying there the last couple of days." They nodded and followed him to the hut. Once inside Beast Boy sat on the couch with Raven still clinging to him.

"Alright Beast Boy…"

"Garfield, I can't be Beast Boy here. But you want to know everything starting with the day I left right."

"Yeah man, I mean you just up and left us. No note, no warning, no nothing."

"Yes Friend, I too wish to know why you did such a thing."

"Well it all started the day that letter came for me. I knew what it was once I smelled it. It smelled like home to me. It smelled like the hot jungle, fresh tropical flowers, and the river by my hut. I went to my room to read it. The last letter I got from the people here announced that Tilno survived childhood. That was when I turned 15, I thought I was done then I wouldn't have to come back and leave you guys. However, luck was not on my side a year ago, four years after the last letter told me Tilno hasn't finished his training and his father was dying."

"What did that have to do with you though?" Nightwing was pretty confused by now. Not to mention Raven hasn't let go of Beast Boy since she tackled him.

"Well when I lived her as a child I was taught how to be the leader. I had the lessons and the skills to be the leader. I would also be able to teach the little would be leader his roles, until he is ready to take over."

"Dinner!" Everyone looked up to see Adamila at the door. She had with her a pot and six bowls. "I brought the young one in your arms a bowl too however, I'm not sure how much she'll eat she seems distraught." Beast Boy smiled and looked down to Raven.

"You can let go Raven I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Raven looked up and loosened her hold on him and sat up she still maintained small contact by leaning her head on his shoulder. Adamila served them all a bowl of the soup and smiled.

"I hope you all enjoy the dinner. Tilno caught a gazelle today so we have some meat today." Beast Boy smiled and accepted his bowl and took a bit out of it. Everyone but Adamila stilled looking at him.

"You're eating meat?" Beast Boy looked down to Raven and smiled.

"Hard not too, when you live out here; no fridge to hold tofu and you need protein to survive. Plus with some added changes to my personality I kind of had to make a few deals."

"What kind of deals?" Nightwing looked at Beast Boy a little weary of him now. He only smiled and laughed. That smile and laugh was comforting to Raven. Even though she had gotten a hold of her emotions she still hid what she was feeling inside.

"Don't worry Nightwing; yes I know your new name I kept up with you guys in the city. Basically when I moved her my more primal side became a little more active. I started to have trouble with him again and without Rae here to help me out, I was forced to find a new way to deal with him. I made compromises and changed a little bit. I had to truly accept that he was part of me and a part that was more active in my life. The way I act, the way I think, even the way I fight. The second thing I had to deal with was my diet. I had to start eating meat little by little, I could eat veggies and whatever I just had to add meat to it." Everyone looked at him as he took another bite of the soup.

"So you eat meat now?" Beast Boy smiled at Cyborg.

"Yes, besides I've come to terms with it. Animals eat meat, animals eat each other, not to mention when they are hungry some will even eat their own kind." This was a shock no doubt but they were too happy to see him again alive and well they just didn't care.

"So will you come home with us?" He looked at the other Titans then to Raven. How he wanted to go home and talk to her.

"I have to talk to Tilno. I have to make sure he is ready but if he is then yes I'll come home." It was the best news they had heard in a year. They talked well into the night about what had been going on in the last year. Raven had latched herself onto his arm again and wouldn't let go. Not even in her sleep.

"Well Titans I believe it is time for bed." Beast Boy tried to stand up but was pulled back down. Raven was not letting go of his arm. Chuckling a little bit he looked at the others.

"Well I have to go to bed anyone object to me taking her to my room?" No one objected and he picked her up and carried her to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was the next morning when Raven woke up. She stretched and looked around taking in the now familiar guest room in Africa. However, this was not the guest room; it was completely green with purple accents all around. Looking around in a slight panic Raven spots the green boy. The events from last night come flooding back to her. Smiling she looks down at him as he awakens.

"Your awake early." Looking out the window he smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope I slept in again." Laughing a little bit he continues. "Adamila is going to kill me. I was supposed to be up two hours ago. Oh well can't change that." Getting out of the bed he walks to the window to look out at the fields.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He doesn't turn to look at her when he answers.

"I knew you guys would laugh at me. Think it was a joke or something so I just left. I never would have thought I was dead." Raven bites her lip as he turned to look at her. This was the first time she got a real good look at him. He had changed a lot over the year he'd been gone. He was no longer the short scrawny boy she once knew. The one that had left them, that Beast Boy was gone. He was taller now, at least 6'1" if not taller. He had slight build, it was lean and strong. The muscle was even defined and seemed to carve into his body. His hair was shaggy but still pretty short like he had made sure it didn't get too long. His features that were once round and filled out with baby fat were now sharp and defined.

"I wouldn't have. I don't do laughing remember?" Laughing a little at her comment he nodded in agreement.

"You still wouldn't have believed me." She looked at him its right at first she wouldn't have believed him not at all.

"How did I end up in here?" Looking around his room he smiled.

"You wouldn't let go of my arm and I was dead tired from traveling back from the city and taking out those Robots."

"Why were the robots even here?"

"Oh yeah you were already asleep when I explained that. Well for some reason my old guardian still believes he gets my inheritance if I die. However, when I turned 18 that was all turned over to me and I made my will out." Raven nodded he had told her once about his past and the abuse he suffered as a child.

"Oh, well that's good. Hopefully you won't die anytime soon. I don't know what I'd do if you left me… us again."

"Rae, why were you holding on to me so tight?" Raven blushed remembering what she admitted to Star not long after he disappeared. What she admitted to the other Titans after they thought he was dead. Should she tell him the truth or lie through her teeth. She was given her answer when he leaned in close.

"Because I…" He looked her in the eyes before whispering something into her ear. Her eyes grew wide with shock before sinking closed. He closed the space between them quickly stealing away both their first true kiss. Not a quick simple one on the lips or cheek but a true long lasting kiss on the lips. One meant for true love and peace of mind. Raven was in heaven and all too soon had to pull away for air. "I love you too."


End file.
